


Sueño de una noche de verano

by Nadine_Seitentaisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Holidays, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 11:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4303350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadine_Seitentaisei/pseuds/Nadine_Seitentaisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Generación de los Milagros se va de vacaciones y, como siempre, o la lían o tienen mala suerte. AoKise. Insinuación de MidoTaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sueño de una noche de verano

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Muy buenas a todo el mundo~! En primer lugar, lo siento. Lo siento porque este iba a ser el quinto capítulo de "Kise Ryouta + 1". Peeero tengo un problema. Y es que cuando escribo un fic AoKise con la Generación de los Milagros en vez de convertirse en un fic AoKise, se convierte en un fic de "la generación de los Milagros haciendo cosas". Por ello, no me he atrevido a meter este capítulo/fic/lo que quiera que haya hecho en Kise Ryouta + 1. Mis disculpas para todo aquel que estuviera esperando la continuación. Espero, al menos, que os divirtáis con esto. Gracias por leer~

Ah, verano, verano. Cuánto juego da el calor, la playa, las ganas de refrescarse y de jugar. 

¿Cómo no iba a suceder, conociendo a la generación de los Milagros, unas idílicas vacaciones en grupo? Cuando hay interés, fácil es organizarse, y el que fuera el equipo de baloncesto de la Secundaria Teikô tenía muchas ganas de recuperar el tiempo perdido. Primero, escoger el lugar. Ah amigos, aquí fue Akashi Seijuro quien agitó su varita mágica y encontró el paraíso en la tierra. ¡Y económico! 

La isla de Tokashiki se ajustaba a todos sus requerimientos: Aguas cristalinas, playas de arenas blancas, corales, infinidad de actividades marítimas como el kayak o el snorkeling, no era demasiado concurrida y tenía multitud de sitios para comer. Quién sabe cómo lo hizo, pero Akashi encontró un piso (bastante decente, basándose en las fotos) alquilado en vista de los turistas que llegaban en el apogeo del verano. Pagando entre todos el precio a pagar no era gran cosa. 

Así pues, la Generación de los Milagros se dispuso a pasar 5 días en el supuesto paraíso. 

La voz de Kuroko sonó ronca, bajita, amortiguada por la postura.

\- ¿Falta mucho? 

\- No te preocupes Kurokocchi, -El rubio le frotó la espalda- que ya llegamos. 

\- ¿Llegar? Tío, nos queda media hora por lo menos. -bufó Aomine, encorvado a su lado y con la frente apoyada en la barandilla.- Voy a echar hasta mi primera papilla...

\- ¿Queréis un poco de agua? O refrescaros la frente o algo.

El sexto jugador fantasma se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Aomine ni siquiera respondió. Hacía veinte minutos que habían salido del puerto de Naha y quince desde que se habían empezado a marear. Kise estaba desesperado, no sabía cómo aliviar a sus dos chicos.

\- Kise.

El aludido se volvió hacia la voz. Estaba acostumbrado a toparse de pronto con el titán morado, Murasakibara Atsushi, y ello no le sobresaltó. Lo que no se esperaba era encontrar un principito pelirrojo coronando la torre.

\- ¿Qué haces ahí, Akashicchi? -repuso sorprendido.

\- Aquí me mareo menos -El capitán de Rakuzan estaba subido sobre la espalda de Murasakibara, cogido por las piernas por el mayor y con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Su rostro era somnoliento.- ¿Cómo están ellos?

\- Bueno, en cuanto bajen del barco supongo que se recuperarán. No han vomitado, así que tan mal no están.

\- No he vomitado por que no he comido nada desde el desayuno, idiota... -musitó Aomine. El rubio se acercó y le besó en el pelo.

\- Toma, Akashi -apareció Midorima en escena, sostenía una manzana verde en la mano, mientras que en la otra llevaba una bolsa llena de la misma fruta- Las manzanas verdes son buenas contra el mareo.

Akashi movió el labio superior, casi imperceptiblemente, y observó la manzana como si esta pudiera hablarle. 

\- Arigato, Mido-chin -dijo Murasakibara cogiendo la manzana antes de que el peliverde lo pudiera evitar y dándola un mordisco.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, estúpido? ¡Era para Akashi!

\- Pero yo tengo hambre también -gorjeó el pívot. Levantó la mano que tenía la manzana frente a la cara del pelirrojo- ¿Tú quieres, Aka-chin?

El temible ex-capitán de Teikô sacudió la cabeza. 

\- ¡Minna-san! -Momoi corrió hacia ellos con la misma alegría de siempre- ¡¡He visto delfines desde la cubierta!! -La chica estaba ilusionadísima- ¡Tenéis que ir a verlos!

\- ¿Para que les vomite encima? -preguntó Aomine.

\- Aomine-kun, deja de hablar de vómitos, por favor -pidió su sombra azulada. 

\- Yo sí quiero verlos -dijo Akashi en voz baja. Señaló hacia delante con el brazo.- Vamos, Murasakibara. 

El caballo lila obedeció presto, como espoleado por los pies del pequeño, y junto a Midorima siguieron a la joven pelirrosa (quien por cierto estaba perfectamente) hasta la cubierta superior. 

Cuarenta y tres minutos después, sin ninguna baja que lamentar, buscaron el piso rentado. Pisar tierra firme había hecho que Akashi recuperara sus extraordinarias cualidades, por lo que los demás (en especial Kuroko y Aomine, aún groguis por el viaje) le dejaron hacer de guía. Portal 46, piso quinto. La primera pega les saludó nada más cruzar la entrada: "ASCENSOR AVERIADO. PENDIENTE DE LLEGAR EL TÉCNICO. DISCULPEN LAS MOLESTIAS". Los ánimos se crisparon visiblemente. Midorima sólo detuvo sus quejas cuando Akashi le lanzó una de esas miradas suyas de antaño, capaces de enmudecer a la mismísima reina de Inglaterra. Aomine, visto el plantel, se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo desde la retaguardia. Murasakibara cargaba con Kuroko, demasiado debilitado por el mareo como para subir tantos pisos. Mientras, Kise y Momoi se esforzaban por animar el ambiente. 

Difícil tarea. 

La cerradura era más vieja que la muralla China, y tuvieron problemas para abrir la puerta principal hasta que Murasakibara usó la ancestral y habilidosa técnica del "placaje". Bueno, calma. Los muebles y la decoración eran bastante decentes. Podía ser acogedora, incluso, si eras un anciano aficionado al olor de la naftalina. ¡Los cristales dejaban pasar la luz y todo! El dueño debía haber hecho limpieza la última semana, pues el polvo no había terminado de invadir el lugar. Ambos aseos estaban limpios también. Y respecto a las habitaciones.... En fin, cubramos un tupido velo respecto a la decoración de muñecas de porcelana. Esa habitación para Kise y solucionado. Mas resultaba perturbador, pensando en dormir, las manchas verdosas de los colchones. Daba repelús hasta poner las sábanas. Tras un acuerdo mudo en el que sólo tuvieron que mirarse decidieron que se las apañarían para dormir en el suelo. Al menos, el salón era grande.

Las horas posteriores fueron caóticas. Abrir maletas, repartir armarios, limpiar, ubicar dónde se guardaba cada cacharro de la cocina, comprobar qué funcionaba y qué no... Mientras, en la terraza, Akashi hablaba por su móvil con el dueño del piso. El balcón era lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese una mesa y varias sillas sin estar apretados, pero estaba hasta arriba de restos de lo que parecía una obra: Bolsas de cemento, sacos de azulejos, latas de pintura, una pistola de silicona.... 

Hermoso plantel. Estaban molestos, irritados y cansados, pero nadie dijo ni mu. ¿Para qué? Akashi ya le estaba diciendo todo al correspondiente responsable. Desde dentro de la casa se escuchaba con claridad la conversación telefónica. Nuestros chicos, aunque burros y tontos a veces, no pudieron evitar compadecerse por el casero. Pobre ingenuo, estaba descubriendo a quién había hecho enfadar. Y eso que el pelirrojo estaba muy bien educado y jamás perdía la corrección, ni siquiera gritaba. No hacía falta.

 

\- Pasado mañana tendremos habilitado otro piso que tiene cerca de aquí, donde podremos pasar el resto de las vacaciones como es debido. -Anunció Seijuro nada más salir de la terraza, parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima- Sin pagos extra ni complementos. 

\- Ehh~~, Aka-chin sugoi~~ -alabó Murasakibara dando palmadas desde el sillón, había sido el primero renunciar a recoger.

\- Joder, se los has puesto de corbata, ¿eh? - se pitorreó el moreno azul mientras buscaba sitio para dejar su pequeña tabla de surf (de cinco palmos de largo) sin golpear a nada ni a nadie. 

\- ¿Otra mudanza? -Midorima se ajustó las gafas- Estoy harto de tanto movimiento. 

\- Midorima-kun, hemos venido precisamente para movern- Kuroko se dobló, la esquina de la tabla de Aomine le había dado en la nuca.

\- Ahh, ¡gomen, Tetsu! -saltó él. Golpeó una lamparita y esta se tambaleó- ¿Estás bien?

\- Aominecchi, ¿para qué te has traído esa cosa que abulta tanto? - le recriminó Kise cual madre molesta, con los brazos en jarra. Se había recogido el cabello con un pañuelo- ¡Vas a matar a alguien!

\- Eh, que yo no te digo nada del montonazo de cremitas que te has traído. ¡Por no hablar de la ropa! ¡Si lo que más vas a usar es el bañador!

\- Mo, ¡dejad de discutir! -intercedió Momoi separándoles. Volvió a mirar al pelirrojo- Muchas gracias por ocuparte, Akashi-kun.

 

\- ¡¡El último que llegue es un Mayuzumi calvo~~! - gritó Aomine al tiempo que echaba a correr hacia el agua. Kise y Murasakibara se picaron y corrieron también. Akashi frunció el ceño, más sorprendido que molesto. 

\- No te lo tomes a mal - Kuroko se había dado cuenta de su reacción- Le tiene algo de tirria porque es una copia de mí, pero no lo dice con mala intención.

Akashi exhaló aire imperceptiblemente, cerró los ojos un momento.

\- Pero eso fue idea mía. Mayuzumi-san no tiene la culpa de seguir mis instrucciones. 

\- Es cierto -el peliazul no intentó animarlo- Pero Aomine-kun no te guarda rencor. 

\- ¡Vamos, chicos! -les empujó Momoi detrás de ellos- ¡A divertirse!

El calor apretaba durante la tarde. El aire estaba caliente y quieto, por lo que la mejor opción para refrescarse era el mar. Por suerte, los anuncios sobre las "aguas cristalinas" de Tokashiki sí eran ciertos. Jugaron al voley en el agua, hubo revolcones, gritos, tiros de tres y mates en canastas ficticias hechas con los brazos. El ejercicio relajó tensiones y les desinhibió, como les pasaba en los buenos tiempos de Teikô. Poco tardaron, cada uno, en dedicarse a las actividades que más les gustaban. Akashi leía en su sombrilla, Murasakibara y Midorima hacían la torre de Tokio en arena (teniendo ideas opuestas sobre construcción), Momoi enterraba a Kuroko de cuerpo entero y Aomine y Kise peleaban (como niños) y flirteaban (como no tan niños) en el agua.

\- Para -dijo Midorima.

\- Es que no sé qué hacen~ -insistió Murasakibara mirando todavía de reojo. 

\- ¿Tú qué crees? -refunfuñó el peliverde centrado en su proyecto. Puso más arena en uno de los laterales de la torre- Están coqueteando.

\- ¿Pero se están metiendo mano? 

\- ¿Te quieres callar? -Midorima sacudió la pala delante de sus ojos- ¿A ti que te importa?

\- No sé~, por curiosidad~~ -canturreó el mayor.

\- Arg, me pones de los nervios. -El de gafas se puso en pie, tiró la pala, y echó a andar enfadado.

Tres segundos después, un gritito de nena llamó la atención de todos. Midorima se había topado de pronto con los ojos de Kuroko, en el suelo, enterrado totalmente en la arena cual fantasma, y casi le explota el corazón del susto.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -Akashi había levantado la vista de su libro, sobresaltado. Se percató de la ausencia de la pelirrosa- ¿Dónde está Momoi?

\- Ha ido al aseo- respondió el imperturbable fantasma. - ¿Midorima-kun? Estás pálido.

El susodicho se ajustó las gafas y se dio la vuelta.

\- ¡D- Déjame en paz!

\- ¡Midorimacchi! -gritó Kise nadando un poco, apartándose de su pareja- ¿Porqué no te has traído a Takaicchi?

\- ¡URUSAI! -estalló- ¡YA HE DICHO QUE OS CALLÉIS! 

Ah, el verano. Tras ese lapsus de divertimento personal, decidieron ponerse a explorar las calas colindantes. A causa de ello, ¡cómo no! perdieron de vista a Kuroko. Momoi se moría de vergüenza cada vez que anunciaban por megafonía el típico mensaje de "niño perdido" con la descripción del pequeño peliazul. Sin embargo, gracias a esa alerta consiguieron encontrarle sano y salvo (y comiendo un helado).

 

\- ¿Pero por qué no? -rabió Aomine en un tono más alto de lo normal. Akashi le dirigió una mirada amonestadora y el peliazul bajó la voz- ¡Cabes perfectamente, y nadie te va a molestar!

\- ¡Que no pienso dormir dentro de la bañera! -Momoi también se contuvo- ¡Los que ocupáis mucho sois vosotros! Yo quepo en cualquier lado.

\- ¡Pues por eso lo sugiero, idiota!

\- Podemos comprar colchonetas de playa y usarlas de colchón -sugirió Kise.

\- Yo puedo dormir en el suelo tal cual~~ -apuntó Murasakibara.

\- ¿Por qué escogiste una casa de diseño occidental, Akashi? -quiso saber Midorima, alejándose del bullicio provocado por los otros- Podríamos haber traído nuestros futones y quitarnos de problemas.

El aludido ladeó la cabeza, cediendo.

\- Pensé que sería un buen cambio de aires para todos. Una experiencia -suspiró y dio un paso al frente, de brazos cruzados. El resto se calló- Está bien. Hagamos una cosa: Dado que los que más estorban son Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine y Kise, haremos sitio en el salón para que puedan dormir allí. Podemos dejar la mesa en la terraza, e incluso algún sillón. Momoi, Kuroko y yo nos repartiremos en las habitaciones. Sólo van a ser tres días, visualizadlo como un campamento de verano

El peliverde se ajustó las gafas. 

\- He de confesar que no me atrae demasiado la idea de dormir con estos dos -señaló con la cabeza a Aomine y Kise- Especialmente por el olor a pies. 

\- ¿Ja? -saltó el moreno- No seas cabrón, eso me pasaba en la secundaria, ¡por las hormonas y todo eso, la adolescencia! 

\- Sí, bueno. Ponte en el extremo opuesto al mío y ya. Y, por favor, nada de intimidades conyugales con nosotros al lado.

Al rubio se le subieron los colores con la rapidez de un formula 1.

\- Midorimacchi, no nos atreveríamos...

\- ¡Como si te fueras a enterar de dónde meto yo la mano o no! - echó más leña al fuego Ahomine.

\- Basta. -Frenó Akashi- Volvamos a lo que nos ocupa, recojamos el salón, creemos espacio y a dormir. Hoy ha sido un día muy largo.

\- Hai... -Cedieron todos como niños de preescolar.

Aquella noche pocos fueron los que durmieron. Primero, Kise se había puesto una mascarilla para la cara que, según palabras textuales de Aomine "le hacían parecer un cadaver en descomposición que olía a pepino", Murasakibara al parecer tenía la vegija de un pez e iba al baño cada poco, y como no era precisamente pequeño, sus pisadas retumbaban en las cabezas de los pobres que dormían en el sueño. Midorima, ¡por si no fuera bastante raro despierto!, gruñía en sueños y musitaba dios sabe qué sobre Takao. Kise se esforzó por aguzar el oído y entender qué decía, pero lo dio por inútil. Kuroko volvió a asustar. Momoi, pobre inocente, entró al baño cuando el chico estaba haciendo pis. No vio nada, pero las disculpas y el portazo de ella se escucharon por toda la casa. 

Y sólo eran las 3 de la mañana del día 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Yyyyyyy, c'est fini! Espero que os haya hecho reir xD No sé si lo continuaré o no, ya digo que esto no estaba planeado xDDDDDD ¡No me matéis! *se encoge como un armadillo* Matta nee~~


End file.
